Colossus/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "As they say, crime is never pay." * boss "Get up and I shall knock you down once more." * boss "I am sorry it came to this..." * boss "If only you had listened to reason..." * boss "Perhaps you are not so brave, when I'm standing here, da?!" * boss "Rise and Colossus will strike you down again." * boss "This is only paying back for your evil." * boss "Victory is OURS, comrades!" * boss "Violence is regrettable but... effective." * boss "Your evil ends this day, monster!" * boss "You should turn a new leaf over, comrade!" * item "This will aid our cause!" * item "Truly, this is a land of plenty!" * full "I have but two hands!" * full "Nyet, that is too much to carry." * full "Really? And where shall I put it?" * new powers "Ha-ha, I need MORE like this!" * new powers "Now THAT might be useful trick." *up "I am MIGHTY!" * up "I have learned much today." * up "I will fight on!" * health "My steel skin is buckling..." * health "Nyet! I mustn't fail!" * of spirit "I... am exhausted." *of spirit "My strength fails me." * Revived "I will do better this time." *summoned "Colossus is ready." * summoned "Da, tovarisch?" * summoned "Greetings, comrade." * summoned "How may I help?" * summoned "I stand ready." *summoned "My strength is yours." * summoned "Where am I needed?" Story * [[Blob]] "Spasibo, comrade Blob, I needed a good workout." * [[Bullseye]] "Sometimes hitting a target is not enough, eh, tovarisch?" * [[Juggernaut]] "You are not so unstoppable, it seems." * [[Blob]] "Comrade Blob, you disgust me!" * [[Bullseye]] "Give up, villain, my steel skin has no weak spot!" * [[Juggernaut]] "Try picking on someone of your size, Juggernaut!" * [[Magneto]] "This world has no room for your evil, Magneto!" * [[Pyro]] "Your flames cannot harm me, Pyro!" * [[Sabretooth]] "You are vicious animal that must be put down!" * [[Smash HYDRA!]] "I will not stand by and watch Doctor Doom destroy this world!" * [[Stryker Under Siege]] "Bozhe moi, I had not expected Mister Sinister to be involved." * [[The Tablet Chase]] "I will take you home, little tablet, where you can not get into any more trouble." * [[The Tablet Chase]] "This Kingpin is no better than those puny bureaucrats back in Russia!" * Avengers Tower "I am not believing what my eyes can see!" * Avengers Tower "Who could believe such wonders..." * Blood Rose "I think Katya might like this place, but it is not for me." * Brood Caverns "These tunnels are confusing but Mole Man cannot hide forever." * Dinosaur Jungle "Ahh, feels like good old Russian steam-bath, huh?" * Kingpin's Collection "This tablet is such a fragile thing, nyet?" * Landing Pad "These villains cannot be allowed to escape!" * MGH Factory "I guess this Tombstone will not be so brave against someone of my size." * Police Station, Entering Mutate Marsh "Bozhe moi, such filth!" * Sauron's Cave "If Ka-Zar knows more about Sinister's plan I must find him." * S.H.I.E.L.D. Science Station "Lenin's ghost! Even I must be wary here!" * [[Doom's Lethal Legion]] "The lackeys cannot stand against the might of COLOSSUS!" * [[Infestation Most Vile]] "These agents are good men and do not deserve this fate!" * [[Purification Crusade]] "These Purifiers... they have made a very big mistake!" * [[Smash HYDRA!]] "If my strength can help in this battle, I must stand with you." * [[Stryker Under Siege]] "This William Stryker is lucky that I am not Wolverine." * [[The Kingpin Falls]] "Perhaps now the Kingpin's victims will find some justice." * [[The Tablet Chase]] "That Hood is a bold one, da?" Character Specific * "We may both be Russian, comrade Widow, but we come from different worlds." * "I welcome your advice, Cyclops." * "It is an honor to fight by your side, comrade Captain." * "You may be strongest, tovarisch Hulk, but it is how we use our strength what matters." * "You build great armor, comrade Stark, mine is only natural." * "Jeean... you are, how do you say, sore for my eyesight." * "Ah, things were so much simpler back in the collective..." * "No matter what happens, you'll always be my little sister." * (lamentably) "Perhaps one day you may leave Limbo behind you, Illyana." * "Sometimes your powers frighten me, Illyana." * "Such great power and such a small girl!" * "Just like old times, friend Kurt, those were good days." * "Of all your talents, Nightcrawler, I find your sense of humor that is most inspiring." * "What a team, comrade Nightcrawler: your speed and my strength!" * "Bozhe moi, tell me again how you defeated Doctor Doom!" * "Bring the lightning, Storm, let my fists be the thunder!" * (gently) "I have missed you, friend Storm. How have you been?" * "Ororo, I have never known anyone with such inner strength... and beauty!" * "Are you ready for a fastball special, tovarisch Logan?" * "Sheathe your claws, Wolverine, you stand among friends." * "You certainly live life to its fullest, Logan." Battle *"And now, you fall." * "Bozhe moi, what carnage..." * "By Lenin's ghost!" *"Colossus fights on!" * "Colossus will not be beaten." * "FALL, curse you!" * "For victory!" * "Huh, your best was not enough." * "I am triumphant!" * "I'm weary of this violence." *"I shall not fail!" * "I will never falter." * "I will not be denied!" * "I wish battle was not necessary." * "One by one, we watch our enemies fall." * "Strength of heart seize us to victory!" * "Surrender!" * "Victory!" * "What does fighting prove?" * "Who else will challenge the might of COlossus?!" * "Why do you fight me?" * "You cannot win!" * "You forced my hand." * "You have lost." * "You WILL fall!" Property Damage * "I am strong like a bull in China shop!" * "It breaks SO easiily!" * "Such poor worksmanship..." * "THAT cannot be fixed." * "This replaceable, no?" * "What Colossus hits, Colossus breaks!" * (innocently) "What? I barely struck it!" Waiting *"A beautiful scene... perhaps I should paint a picture of it." * "A true hero is measured by his compassion." * "They say it takes great wisdom to avoid a fight." *"They say it takes great wisdom to know when to avoid a fight." *"We X-Men, rarely have so much time to rest." *"What good is my armor for, without a foe?" Heroes Roster Category:Colossus Category:Quotes